Leatherworking
Summary This Profession allows players to work various leathers and pelts into leather armors as well as patches integral to the creation of higher-level, metallic armors and enhanced weapons. Leatherworkers are responsible for creating leather items for leather wearing classes: Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue. While the Paladin and Warrior can wear leather, they won't typically wear it unless they like the particular stats on an item and have nothing better at the time. * At high levels, players have the ability to specialize as a Dragonscale Leatherworker, Elemental Leatherworker, or Tribal Leatherworker. These specialists can create very powerful and valuable items. Getting Started Getting Started with Leatherworking Requirements Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment to create their items such as blacksmiths require anvils. Leatherworkers can create whatever they want, wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. Suggested 2nd professions * Skinning Suggested Classes * Rogue * Hunter * Druid * Shaman Recipie List ThottBot Leatherworking Recipies Table Training in Leatherworking There are trainers in most of the main cities that will teach you Leatherworking. There are various levels that you must work up through, becoming skilled in one level before moving on to the next. * Apprentice (1-75) - Requires Level 5, costs 5 copper * Journeyman (50-150) - Requires Level 10, costs 5 silver * Expert (125-225) - Requires Level 20, costs 50 silver * Artisan (200-300) - Requires Level 35, costs 5 gold High Level Leatherworking There is one Master Trainer for each faction to train you in "Artisan Leatherworking". You must be level 35, with 200 skill in Leatherworking, and the cost to train is 5G (this cost can be reduced with honored status with the given faction). The Alliance trainer is Wark Nightsky and lives in Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), while the Horde trainer is Hahrana Ironhide, who lives in Camp Mojache (Ferelas). Additionally, when you reach 225 skill and level 42, you unlock a set of three quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor. Here is a list of those quests, for each faction: * Elemental Leatherworking (A) given by Sarah Tanner in Searing Gorge * Elemental Leatherworking (H) given by Brumn Winterhoof in Arathi Highlands * Dragonscale Leatherworking (A) given by Peter Galen in Azshara * Dragonscale Leatherworking (H) given by Thorkaf Dragoneye in Badlands * Tribal Leatherworking (A) given by Caryssia Moonhunter in Ferelas * Tribal Leatherworking (H) given by Se'Jib in Stranglethorn Vale. As a prequisite for Tribal Leatherworking, you must complete the Wild Leatherworking Quests (A), (H) quest series. To create Refined Deeprock Salt for curing Rugged Hide, you'll need an Engineering-made Salt Shaker. This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, Refined Deeprock Salt becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the Mooncloth recipe is for Tailoring, and the Philosopher's Stone transmutations for Alchemy/Smithing. Elemental Leatherworking Creates items that give bonuses to primarily agility; mainly suitable for Rogues or feral Druids. These are the known recipes: * Helm of Fire * Gauntlets Of The Sea * Living Leggings * Living Shoulders Stormshroud Set 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Lightning damage on a successful melee attack. * Stormshroud Armor * Stormshroud Pants * Stormshroud Shoulders Volcanic Set Bonus 3 pieces: 5% chance of dealing 15 to 25 Fire damage on a successful melee attack. * Volcanic Leggings * Volcanic Breastplate * Volcanic Shoulders Dragonscale Leatherworking Dragonscale armour is all-mail armour, and as such is most useful to Shamans and Hunters. * Dragonscale Gauntlets * Dragonscale Breastplate * Green Dragonscale Breastplate * Green Dragonscale Leggings * Blue Dragonscale Breastplate * Blue Dragonscale Shoulders * Black Dragonscale Leggings * Black Dragonscale Shoulders * Black Dragonscale Breastplate * Red Dragonscale Breastplate Tribal Leatherworking This aspect of leatherworking creates gear that gives increased Intelligence and Stamina. Very good for Druids. Known items: * Wolfshead Helm * Feathered Breastplate * Chimeric Boots * Chimeric Leggings * Chimeric Vest * Chimeric Gloves * Frostsaber Gloves * Frostsaber Boots * Frostsaber Leggings * Frostsaber Tunic * Warbear Harness * Warbear Woolies Ironfeather Set 2 pieces: Increases your resistance to silence by 5%. * Ironfeather Breastplate * Ironfeather Shoulders Devilsaur Set 2 pieces: Improves your chance to hit by 2%. * Devilsaur Leggings * Devilsaur Gauntlets ---- Category:Professions